Talk:Chara/@comment-33170295-20200107164313/@comment-32182236-20200116132434
@Deffee: ""in an act that would decalre war on all of humanity" mass murder of non combatant villigers doesnt necessarily mean declaring war on all of humanity (hated by all of humanity is another matter)" You sure about that? If I killed those humans... We would have had to wage war against all of humanity.-Asriel Dreemurr It WOULD lead to a war against all of humanity. Which means either Chara/Asriel is getting killed, or all of humanity is. Guess which one Chara wants to happen. ---------------------------- @Mago:"It was self defence. After all, Chara was carying their body upon the golden flowers before the villagers started to attack them." But WHY were they carrying it onto the flowers in the first place? That's the question. "and Asriel would have resisted and come back in the underground earlier if Chara wanted to kill the villagers since the start but he only did when the villagers started to attack them, meaning that Chara only wanted to kill the villagers when they strtarted to attack Asriel" So, you think Asriel would have... read Chara's mind. Asriel mentions how Chara never revealed the reason why they hated humanity. But if Asriel was able to read Chara's mind, they'd be able to find out that reason after taking Chara's SOUL.. Because he could read their mind. Yet that doesn't appear to have happened. Why not? He could have just read their mind and found out the reason, right? By the way, part of my take is that the very attack (the qualities of humanity that made Chara able to predict the attack) is part of the very reason why Chara hates humanity. Though that's more speculative. (It would add to the irony, though. Chara was going to reveal why they hated humanity, right there and then.. And Asriel didn't get it. Though that's not what we're looking for, is it?) ------------------------ "So..you're saying they planned because otherwsie they'll have droped their OWN body like trash?" I mean, if you're planning on killing off six humans, it wouldn't be wise to handicap yourself by holding a body instead of the weapon you're going to be using. There had to be a reason why they did this. And it's up to us to find out what that reason was. ---------------------------- "He could somehow feel that Chara wanted to kill the villagers, if they wanted to do that since the start, Asriel would have resisted earlier instead of letting Chara to carry their body on the golden flowers but he only ran away when the villagers started to attack them." Or, from Chara's side, Chara actually tried to attack the villagers themselves, and that's what Asriel felt. Flowey didn't know what the SOULs he absorbed were thinking, but he definitely could feel it when they revolved against him... "And Chara was peacefully carrying their body upon the golden flowers until the villagers started to attack them" As I said, Asriel had to get the message that humans were bad. So they made sure that the humans made an UNJUSTIFIED attack. "Except, in this case there's no need to wage another war as Chara is the one who will have this power." ..Um, what? If Chara WANTS to eradicate humanity, and they CAN eradicate humanity, then they WILL eradicate humanity. There IS going to be an attack if Asriel killed a whole village of humans. Asriel made it very clear what would happen if he killed those humans. Unless you have a reason why he may have been mistaken about it... "That would be a nedless effort and if its back to the underground i dont see how theyll justify it to monsters" If the plan succeeds, the Barrier will be broken. At that point, the monsters will know what happened anyway. The secret was just to let them to the Surface, breaking the Barrier can't exactly be kept a secret. And the body would be at the top of the mountain, on the Surface, where the monsters can't find it until the Barrier breaks. And once the Barrier breaks, the plan would be exposed anyway. By the fact that the Barrier has broken.